


Spice! on Ice!!

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Velvet thought ice skating wouldn’t be hard as it was just running on ice, right? Well she thought wrong.Day 6: Ice skating





	Spice! on Ice!!

**Author's Note:**

> This went on a bit longer than I expected but hey, why not. It was enjoyable. Not gonna lie, I thought of writing a Veleanor ice skating fanfiction since December when I went ice skating with my friend but I kinda just left the idea... Until now to fulfil this challenge prompt lol. Also sorry for the misleading title if you were expecting some kinky iceplay shit.
> 
> I suppose, enjoy?

“Hey um, do you want to go ice skating with me?” The exorcist fidgeted with her hands behind her back, her cheeks dyed scarlet from the proposal. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to... I just thought it would be fun with just the two of us...” Eleanor wanted to kill herself at that moment like she attempted before. That absolutely made it sound like she was trying to ask the Therion out on a date. Well, that wasn’t completely wrong... Eleanor was prepared for a rejection, after seeing Magilou’s countless tries on taking Velvet out somewhere.

“I suppose why not. It would be nice for a change. Ice skating can’t be that hard.” Velvet shrugged before heading into the ship, “I’ll go get ready. See you in a bit.”

Eleanor’s jaw was hanging open as she watched Velvet disappear from her sight. She quickly called, “Gaiburk Ice Field, alright?” Still in a state of shock, Eleanor went off to her own room and grabbed the two pairs of ice skates she managed to acquire while they were in town. They occasionally had their own free time -a legitimate ‘free’ time after their suspicions of Eleanor died down- and were able to wander around town and do whatever they’d like with a meeting point and time, similar to a tour journey. It was just one time when she was passing by a small store in Hellawes when she was reminded of the times she went ice skating with Teresa. They were pretty fun times so without thinking, she instantly bought two pairs. She honestly had no idea why but her subconscious was saying otherwise.

Eleanor was rather adept at ice skating, in fact. Teresa invited her and a group of exorcists to go every now and then as it was one of Teresa’s passions, other than her passion for Oscar. Of course she would bring Oscar with her every time they went though. She based the times that they’d go skating on the times when Oscar and herself were free and Eleanor happened to have similar shift times as Teresa so it was always the three of them and whoever else was free at that time.

She hurriedly gathered her things together in a small sack and rushed off onto the deck to find Velvet there waiting with a surprisingly large bag. The former exorcist looked rather puzzled but dismissed it and walked off together with Velvet towards their destination.

Little did they know that a Magilou was secretly stalking them with a diary or journal of some sort, scribbling down every moment of the date. The girls didn’t know that Magilou was a hardcore Veleanor shipper though the boys did. Well, Laphicet didn’t even know what the term ‘shipping’ even is but he understood the concept of it, somehow. Magilou was like those kinds of people. Generally the pubescent young teenage girls who fangirl at almost any content of their bias for BTS or whatever other thing that interested them. In this dimension, surprise surprise, the thing known as the ‘Internet’ did not exist therefore one would have to make their own content, explaining Magilou’s interest in writing. Though, catching a ‘canon’ scene of her ship was worth more than anything she could ever write. After all, what’s better? Reading about something or seeing the real thing?

She followed them through the Fighal ice caps, before regretting not bringing her coat with her. Hell, how did she forget? The Fighal ice caps were one of the worst maps to pass through, in her opinion although the Gaiburk ice field was worse. As she hid from their view -she didn’t really need to try too hard. The two were too occupied with each other anyway- she occasionally bumped into some orcs or eagles or whatever tried disturbing her from her fangirlling though she’d instantly run away as fast as she could- something she was indeed rather good at- so that the couple wouldn’t catch their stalker or get distracted from their date, something Magilou was incredibly defensive about.

“Brrr, it’s chilly. How did I forget to bring my coat?” Eleanor said, rubbing her arms. Velvet reached into that large sack of hers and pulled out her winter coat.

“Here. I don’t need it so you can use it.”

Eleanor tried seeming reluctant but she wasn’t at all. She took it from Velvet and instantly pulled it on, the warmth already creating a surge of energy into her body. “It smells like Velvet...” Eleanor mumbled into the coat, her face coloured a light shade of pink, though her nose was already bright red -like that reindeer everybody knows- from the negative degrees of the temperature. “T-Thanks... Did you bring this for me?”

“...”

“You said once that daemons don’t feel the cold so...”

“...” The Therion looked away but stayed close to Eleanor, a similar blush forming on her cheeks, which was a rare sight. “D-Don’t ask... Well, if you’re still cold...” Without saying a word, Velvet grabbed Eleanor’s hand with no hesitation and dashed off together, with Eleanor trailing behind, but secretly smiling.

Raising her eyebrows, the witch commented to herself, “Oh boy this is some good shipping material,” before chasing after the two in case if she lost them. Then she’d be a lost witch alone in a ice desert and most likely freeze to death. She wasn’t Rokurou or Velvet with their impermeable skin or whatever they had that kept them from being immune to the cold. Probably being a daemon kills all of your nerves to feel the temperature.

The couple eventually reached their destination. It was quite a journey just to go ice skating but Eleanor definitely thought it was worth it as a chance to go out with Velvet was rare, as most of the time she’d rather be grinding (for experience) on dire foes -not in the sexual way seriously- to improve her chances against Artorious. The two approached the lake and found the driest patch of land they could find and quickly took off their coats and changed into the skates Eleanor bought, with Eleanor helping out the Therion as she genuinely had no idea how to work those laces.

Velvet thought ice skating wouldn’t be hard as it was just running on ice, right? Well she thought wrong.

The moment she stepped onto the ice- scratch that. She could barely stand on the skates on the normal ground. Why the heck were the blades so thin, she thought. She waddled over slowly towards the split section of the ice and land and watched Eleanor dance about so gracefully it was breathtaking. Flips, Salchows, loops and all that. Watching her made the sport seem so easy -and Velvet probably thought that Eleanor was definitely a girl she’d fuck-.

Confidently, she placed one foot onto the ice quickly followed by the other.

Thud.

Velvet rubbed her now soaked shorts and gazed upwards to see already by her side, pulling her up. “You really never have been ice skating have you?” This caused Eleanor to giggle which made Velvet sure that she was 99% if not 100% gay for this girl. “Here, I’ll help you out...”

Once Velvet managed to get back onto her feet, Eleanor took both of her hands and slowly guided her across the ice. “So what you do is gently push off with one foot, keep your knees bent but your back straight and look upwards the entire time.” Eleanor believed in Velvet. She knew that she could do anything if she put her heart into it, other than cast Malak Artes sadly. But that was more of a natural talent. A thing that one is born with, like how ‘no matter how hard a small dog tries, it will never become a large dog.’

Eleanor’s belief didn’t go to waste. Indeed Velvet got the hang of it easily. Though she was rather stubborn at times, she listened to every word Eleanor said and tried her best to follow her actions (although the exorcist was skating backwards and the usual method is slightly different.) Of course Velvet would never get as skilful as Eleanor, unless they underwent intense daily training which would obviously never happen as Velvet didn’t have the time. But it was enjoyable enough for Velvet that she said: “If we both make it out alive, let’s do this another time.”

That sparked a flame inside Eleanor’s heart. It gave her a new reason to fight beside Velvet and to protect her -although a lot of the time it was Velvet protecting her instead-. She didn’t want to think about the future at that moment. Whatever was happening in the present was satisfactory enough. In fact it was more than satisfactory. Far more. However, even the thought of Velvet leaving her after the final battle made her heart ache a substantial amount. Well, enough for her to lose focus, causing a chain reaction involving Velvet losing focus and just...

Clatter.

Eleanor blinked twice. One more time for luck and found Velvet’s loose raven coloured hair dangling onto her face. She grimaced at the new cut on her hand that formed when toppling over and skid forwards a metre or so. Yes, being pinned down on the ice was not a nice experience indeed. She could feel the endothermic reaction of the ice causing her own body temperature to drop by a couple of degrees. Her back was also soaked completely through and prayed that Velvet brought a spare change of clothes in that massive bag of hers.

Velvet glanced down at the exorcist she had currently pinned down. There wasn’t anywhere else to look anywhere, thanks to that curtain of hair she created. She would have gotten off the other girl. If she could. She had no idea how to get up from the ice when she’s got a person lying beneath her. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart. They weren’t incredibly close, just that the two of them had that much blood in their faces that it caused each other to feel the other person’s facial heat so easily. “Um...”  
“This is rather awkward...”

“I’ll try getting up...”

Thinking of nothing else, Velvet unleashed her claw and pushed herself up with that, as well as using it to cling onto the ice in case she fell over again which would probably be the most frustrating thing for her ever. Before she could even help Eleanor up like the exorcist had done for her earlier, she was already on her feet in an instant. “Probably used to falling over, I suppose.”

Now now, don’t forget about the witch who basically set up camp on a raised area of land which looked directly onto the lake. She was enjoying this. Oh how much she enjoyed watching the other two being all touchy touchy and even pinning the other onto the ice, accident or not. “Hey Bienfu. You’re watching this right?”

“Of course Miss Magilou! Though it kinda makes me jealous of the situation Velvet is in...”

“You’re actually so creepy when it comes to your ‘Madame Eleanor’, you know that?”

Eleanor hid her hand behind her back as they both started skating back onto the land with each other. Velvet, thanks to her enhanced senses, she immediately notices something was wrong with the other girl. “Hey, did something happen to your hand?”

Laughing sheepishly, Eleanor twirled her hair around her fingers and said: “N-No it’s nothing... It happens all the time...”

“You’re so bad at lying, you do know that right? No wonder you couldn’t hide that secret mission of yours.”

“Hey...” Eleanor pouted, making Velvet let out a gentle giggle, something that was not seen until towards the end of their journey, proof that Velvet had truly started loosening up.

“Just let me see it okay?” Reluctantly, Eleanor held her hand out for Velvet to inspect, though she didn’t expect the Therion to lick it. She was a Therion indeed so her thirst for blood and flesh was almost never unquenchable. The blood tasted incredibly sweet, a flavour Velvet had not tasted for almost four years, since the last time she baked a dessert for the family. Eleanor instantly pulled her hand away due to reflexes, almost disappointing Velvet but also herself. “I’m so sorry! I kind of just lose control of myself when I see blood...”

Eleanor glanced at her hand. The cut ran deeper than she thought. There was probably a sharp point on the ice and it cut into her vein. She smiled and stuck her hand back at Velvet. “They do say that human saliva heal cuts faster...”

“I’m not a human though?”

“Oh shut it and drink it if you want,” Eleanor said, enjoying the Therion sucking at licking her bleeding hand, her body growing hot even though they were in such a cold environment. “I swear I’m not going to get turned on by this...” she thought to herself.

“I think... If I take anymore, Ill suck you dry aha...” Velvet said, wiping her lip with the back of her hand, “Come on, let’s go back. I’m soaking wet and I also made you soaking wet. Sorry, I guess?”

“Haha, it’s fine. This was bound to happen after all.” That was the moment Eleanor realised that Velvet truly did not bring a change of clothes. Well. Worse could have happened and the water froze up almost instantly -though it was rather cold to walk in-.

The witch was left behind rolling around with her journal in her embrace, thinking back to the scene she had just witnessed. “Oh Empyreans that yuri on ice was great. Now I feel the need to keep Velvet and Eleanor alive throughout the journey. I can’t have this being the last time I get to witness such a pleasurable event.”

Not to cause any angst or feels, but that was when Magilou ended up jinxing it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. That small dog and big dog quote was definitely not from Danganronpa.


End file.
